<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pokemon random by avalina_hallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262745">pokemon random</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows'>avalina_hallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. im werid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>archie: i fear no man but that that scares me pointing at lusimine being motherbeast</p><p>can we keep this tiny lillie says while holding a aloan vupix in her arms</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what cynitha was doing while waiting for you to deal with girtina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cynitha:hey jupiter you got any fives<br/>
jupiter:no pull from the deck<br/>
mars:so girtina what are we doing bout it got any fours<br/>
cynitha:meh let the kid handle it  yes here<br/>
jupiter:so whered we get the cookies got any sevens<br/>
cynitha:i have no idea no draw<br/>
mars:okay werid why are we eating these any sixes<br/>
jupiter here so cyrus what the deal any threes<br/>
cynitha draw uh we where kinda a thing but not really any eights<br/>
mars:yea cool here so anyone gonna make sure the kid didnt just ditch us any nines?
jupiter:nah draw i dont think theyd ditched anyone got and spades
cynitha:so i once gave them a egg with a togapee no go draw
jupiter:wait what would that even look like ones lay them down
mars:here so your telling me you just gave them a egg sixs
cynitha:i guess yeah yeah here girtina is loud sevens or aces
jupiter:fine here your right are we gonna make a ten yearold fight a deamon fives
mars:here wait there ten also what was that noise (you jumping into void)
cynitha oh gotta go thanks for the game i owe you a egg and a clip </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey im back with the udon come get it i also picked up some Meiji Chocolate lille you want some gladio come on your gonna starve yourself cynitha no stop eat maxie archie eat the udon than you get some meijis i grab a bowl and sit down next to guzma he says hey kammy hows jingle (my snom) i say good hes evloved into frostmoth heres the little guy i let him out and he lands and goes back he says nice he looks nice i move to lillie she asks to see nebby now named cosmo i let nebby out in cosmoem form i say yah shes not ready to be a huge luner deity yet shes still a cutie isnt she lilles fingers twitch i say lillie no nebby doesnt go in your bag lille she is reaching i swat her hand and say no no nebbys name is cosmo remeber i changed it and she doesnt even fit in a bag anymore lillie says i know i just miss my stary cloud i say i know</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. pokemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i teleported to infront of leon and hops home  and still being dizzy from the portal am squeezed in a bone crushing hug by leon and i feel like he broke my rib he lets go and i drop to the ground were i say take a deep breath and say i missed you to but try not and squeeze the life out me he laughs and helps me up and says sorry just happy to see ya after 2 months i say yah sorry bout that i was caught up in stuff anyway your brothers 13 14? I want to meet him he sighs and says fine calm down i look down and notice im buzzing and glowing i shake and stop he laughs and says please don't be hyper i say no promises and skip to the house and open the door with leon trying to catch up i say hi miss halline  she waves and says hi ava a boy who looks like leon when he was 14 the boys says hello? I walk over and say hi i'm ava i traveled around with leon and sonia the kids eyes light up and leon walks in and says ava dont give him ideas i roll my eyes and say anyway i'm not here for you too i'm here for someone special  can you too wait here leon nods and so does hop i sigh and i walk and go to the graveyard and listen i hear leaves and walk over and i see allister next to a grave chatting with a phantump i sit near him and wait afters he's done he notice  me and says avalina? i laugh softly and say hi all nice to see you as well wanna come with me he nods and i say can i see your face today or is it to soon he shakes his head and i say okay we can try tomorrow lets get some ice cream his eyes seem to light up and he grips my hand with a tiny hand i smile (i cant believe how far we've come just 2 weeks ago he would run away from me anytime i got close and now he's comfortable holding my hand) and lead him and say before we get ice cream can we stop by a poke-a-center so i can pick up my pokes he nods and i say thanks and we go in and i grab  them After grabbing them all and storing the pokeballs in my purse with some restores and berrys i than say to alistair okay let's get some ice cream i think he smiles and we get some while eating i don't look  at his face i also let delia  have some she cheers and after eating and putting his mask on  allisters notices her and his eyes light up she jumps around and i smile and say allister  want to go somewhere else he nods and i let delia sit on his head as he softly speaks to her i call a taxi down and dusk and say allister you want to ride the taxi or dusk he points to dusk and i shoo away the taxi and say go ahead he gets on and i say noir take us to the halines noir nods and i say all hold on to delia tightly he nods and grips her and soon we land and say allister were here he says where's here i laugh slightly and say this is leon's house you remember him allister squints and says yes i say here i hand delia whos been clutching herself to me to him and i call out elly and say you ready he nods and clutches delia to his chest and grabs my hand we walk in and i see leon at the table it looks like he's explaining something to hop i say leon im back he jumps and says whos with you he tilts his head i say i want you to meet someone special to me</p><p>Allister waves from behind me while elly is petting allisters head i turn and scold her saying elly you can't just pet someone she holds her paws to her face i sigh and say sorry to allister leon blinks and says ava why is allistr in my house i say well you're lucky he's not running at the sight of you  allister where should we go he mumblers something into ellys fur witch he has been hugged into i say what did he say elly she says lop bun bun i nod and say okay than allister lets go we can walk this time leon says wait what explain i say maybe allister wants it to be a secret i quickly walk away with alistair in tow</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>